


Precious Treasure

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Creature Benny, Dragon Benny, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Prince Castiel, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Benny, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Castiel makes the mistake of sneaking out of the castle close to his heat and attracts the attention of a huge dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Treasure

Castiel almost fell off his horse as a shiver shook his frame and warm slick started to soak through his pants. He swallowed roughly and slid from his horse, stumbling towards the river he’d been following through the woods. The only thing in his mind was finding some way to cool the fire burning in his veins. 

It took everything in him not to throw himself into the cold stream. A sigh escaped him followed quickly by a whimper.

It wasn’t enough.

His hole ached, clenching and leaking copious amounts of slick, as he shifted his position. He should have had at least two more days. Two more days and he wouldn’t be so far away from the castle.

Castiel’s head snapped up when he heard something crashing through the trees overhead.

The dragon.

It stared at him with far too intelligent eyes. Another shudder had his eyes sliding shut and he gritted his teeth to hold back a moan. That was all it took. He found himself in the dragon’s grasp and then they were airborne.

The cool air rushed over his Heat sensitive skin. He squirmed and whimpered as the need in his body continued to build. There was a tension tightening in his gut and Castiel could only whine. So lost in sensation he missed their descent.

The dragon took him far into a cave where there were piles of coins, jewels and various objects. He was deposited near a mound of gold on soft furs and fabrics. Castiel pressed his hand against the front of his pants and struggled to get some kind of relief despite the sound of movement near him.

He could smell something  _other_  that he knew in the back of his mind was the dragon but there were warm hands that were touching him, tugging off his clothes and discarding them until he was completely naked.

“ _Please_.” His mind was fuzzy and it was his instincts that were rapidly taking over. They were demanding that he seek relief and Castiel  _hated_  being a slave to his instincts. “ _Please_.” He shoved his face into the warm, spicy smelling pelts under him.

Thick fingers probed at his hole, sunk in and started spreading him wide open. His whimpers and gasps echoed in the cave but they had nothing on the high keen he released when the creature, now in the shape of a man, began pushing a huge, ridged cock into him.

It was thick, the impossible girth no normal Alpha could ever possess had his mouth dropping open, along with bumpy ridges that caught on his rim and had sparks of sensation racing through him. He couldn't think beyond pain and need and full. Castiel dug his fingers into soft fur and shuddered as the dragon kept pushing that impossibly large cock into him until hot, heavy balls rested against his ass and his hole was split open on a gigantic cock.

Everything about the dragon, every single inch of the cock inside him, burned hotter than any Alpha Castiel had allowed to fuck him in the past.

There was a loud rumble that echoed in the cave, something that sounded like pleasure, that Castiel could feel vibrating in his bones. He had a few seconds to get used to the huge cock splitting him open, which was nowhere near long enough, before the dragon was rolling its hips back and fucking forward into him in a fast, hard stroke that moved his body forward.

“Oh. Oh oh that’s—oh please…” his eyes slid closed and he panted, breath hitching and catching in his throat, as the large, ridged cock moved through his slick. Castiel’s cheeks were warm and his cock jerked, spurting his release, as a wet noise combined with grunts, gasps and the slap of skin against skin filled his ears. Everything was pain and pleasure, his hole stretched too wide open, as he was fucked brutally.

Hot, heavy balls continued to smack against his slick covered ass with each snap of the creature’s hips.

Fingers bit into his skin, one large hand was at his nape and another dug into his bare hip. The dragon was growling and grunting as his pace increased to a speed where Castiel could do nothing more than lay under the transformed creature and take it like a good Omega. He wasn't sure human Omegas were meant to take an Alpha dragon's cock.

The creature easily moved him and held him down, strength something Castiel could never hope to match, as it pounded into his ass unrelentingly.

With one final vicious thrust the dragon’s cock shoved deep into him, the huge ball of its knot spreading him wider than he had thought possible and locking them together in a successful mating. The stretch burned violently and stole his breath as his hole flexed around its girth trying to milk the knot caught inside him. Tears blurred his eyes at the pain of such a huge knot pressed inside his already abused and fucked open hole.

Castiel could feel the creature’s release pumping into him. It coated his insides in thick, hot ropes but instead of a pause between loads as was typical of an Alpha the dragon’s cock kept up a constant hard stream that soon had him feeling heavy and full.

He whined low in his throat and managed to glance back to see the dragon’s human form as best he could at the angle. 

The creature had transformed into a large, burly looking human with a shadow of dark scales along his neck and down his sides. Eyes gleamed at him in hooded satisfaction and from where lips were parted he could make out a hint of sharp teeth.

“Mine.” The word was rumbled out and Castiel opened his mouth to comment, mind less fuzzy now that his Heat had been temporarily sated, but the creature started to grind against him with low growls and hisses.

Castiel found his cheek pressed against warm fur and his mouth hanging open as he panted. Pleasure and pain was still twisting inside him and the heat from the dragon’s come was impossible to ignore. The warmth of its come and the impressive girth of its cock had him going pliant, thoroughly caught and fucked by an Alpha.

He wasn’t sure how long he was caught on the creature’s knot but when it pulled out his stomach was slightly swollen with its release and his hole ached, trying to clench down to prevent any of it from escaping but not managing to close back up and he knew he was gaping obscenely.

Large hands stroked over the swell of his ass and his naked form as the creature rumbled again in satisfaction. He twitched and moaned when hot breath ghosted over his ass before an equally hot tongue moved over his sensitive rim.

Something like a purr filled the cave as the creature nuzzled his ass and occasionally dragged its tongue over him. He almost protested when the heat moved away from him and something large, hard and cold pushed into his hole. It almost felt like the dragon had shoved his knot back inside but Castiel knew that wasn't the case. It had to be a plug.

“Sweet little Prince.” The creature spoke as he wrapped Castiel up in strong and possessive arms as a warm, scruffy face pressed against his bare skin. Castiel could hear the dragon mention several times how he was a precious treasure, warm and soft.

A good little Omega.

It was five days of rough fucking and knotting, his body completely pliant and loose, that Castiel found himself sprawled out on his belly with that same giant plug snug in his aching ass with the dragon,  _Benny_ his Heat addled mind reminded him of the name he’d gotten on the second day, napping beside him. A shift had him groaning at the enormity of the plug inside him, pushing against his abused inner muscles, even as his hole clamped down on it harder and was noticeably trying to milk it like it was a knot.

He was so fucked out he couldn’t get up even if he wanted as a strong, warm arm curled around him and dragged him up against Benny’s furnace hot body. A low whine escaped him as his ass clenched down on the large plug again and his sensitive cock brushed against the dragon.

One eye cracked open as a low rumble started up in Benny’s chest. Slowly the dragon wordlessly rolled him over only his come swollen belly, pulled the plug out and fucked his hard cock right into Castiel without pause. The sensation of once more getting fucked left Castiel whimpering as his body moved against the furs and Benny’s slow pace picked up until Castiel’s ass was getting pounded again with loud, ringing slaps of balls hitting against his ass filling the cave.


End file.
